


Far from home

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's first few hours in Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from home

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 million words WOTD Opulent

The first time Danny pulled up outside Rachel and Stan’s new home in Hawaii, he was driving a rental. He’d barely been on the Island three hours, but he was going to see Grace. Finding the temporary apartment he’d fixed up could come later. 

Their home in Jersey had been fine, Danny thought, a compact apartment that fitted their life as a working couple. OK, it had gotten a bit crowded once Grace arrived, but if they’d managed to stay married they might have moved further out and found a house. 

Nothing that Danny could have aspired to in Jersey could match up with the opulence of the house he was now parked outside. It suddenly hit him just how far he was from home.


End file.
